Trevor Alcazar
Trevor Diego Alcazar was a fictional character from the That's Life series. He is the son of Skye Quartermaine and Lorenzo Alcazar. Childhood Skye ended up stuck with Lorenzo after giving birth to their daughter, Lila Rae. After Lila Rae turned 11, Lorenzo began to beg for another baby, but Skye refused; though he always treated her horribly, he was a great father and really loved children. Skye ended up pregnant anyway and nine months later, she gave birth to Trevor. Skye finally found the courage to break up with Lorenzo and she got a restraining order against him. She took care of Lila Rae and Trevor on her own, while Lorenzo still had his teenaged son Diego to keep him company. Eventually, the restraining order was lifted, but at that point, Skye had given birth to her third child with an unknown man. Trevor didn't get to know his father until he was two. He instantly adored Lorenzo and his brother, Diego, and practically idolized them. Lorenzo died when Trevor was five, and Diego died not too long after. Trevor was angry at the loss of his father and nothing Skye did could ever make it better. That's Life Trevor is a 16-year-old junior at PCH. He is dating Brittany Corinthos. He is close with his cousin, Tanner Quartermaine. Trevor, like the rest of the Quartermaines, has to attend ELQ meetings. He always plays around and has never really cared about the company. He participates in The Games with everyone else. He is on Jake's team and his partner is Bella Jacks. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/7/That-s-Life When Mia Webber is fighting with her mother over not spending more time with her boyfriend, Tanner, she mentions that he always hangs out with Trevor and, "Trevor's weird". https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/9/That-s-Life At Trey Sanford's party, Trevor is arrested for underage drinking, along with Julian Quartermaine, Ian Niles, Stella Hunter, and Corey Spinelli. His punishment is community service at GH. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/13/That-s-Life The Dream Team begins planning for Emma Morgan's congratulations party for winning the student presidential election. Trevor's girlfriend, Brittany, is one of the main people planning. It is revealed that they've been dating for a year, even though Brittany's father doesn't approve because of who Trevor's father is. Trevor, along with his cousins Tanner, Jamie, Grace, and Julian, agree to all chip in money for the party. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/21/That-s-Life Mia and Tanner get into a fight and it is noted that the Quartermaines have bad tempers, especially Trevor, the Morgans, Paige, and Julian. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/26/That-s-Life While in first period, Trevor asks Gabe Morgan, "Aye Morgan, have you seen my girl?". Gabe is annoyed he didn't refer to her by her name, and Trevor corrects himself, then says he hasn't seen her lately. Haley Lovett immediately snaps at him and says, "Yeah, that's probably because one of her best friends is in the hospital". Trevor turns back around and Haley flips him off. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/32/That-s-Life Trevor goes to a meeting for the Games with Brittany. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/33/That-s-Life She wears his football jersey for the big game. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/34/That-s-Life Trevor and Bella's first two dares are not stated. Their 300 point dare is to sabotage someone else's dare. They show up at the Port Charles bridge where Tanner and Mason Zacchara are completing their 300 point dare- jumping off the bridge. Bella and Trevor catch up with Tanner in the parking lot, but Mason had already gone ahead. Trevor goes to catch up with him while Bella and Tanner talk. A few minutes later, Trevor comes running towards them, yelling that Mason jumped. They find Mason's phone with a message- "Poor Mason, u won't need 2 jump. I'll take care of that 4 u". Trevor says he could see him in the water and they need to go get him out. Bella calls 911 as the boys yell for her to stay there, saying it's bad. When the police arrive and see the messages, they officially decide the person who did this is called the Text Message Killer. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/38/That-s-Life Trevor is present at the ELQ meeting where Edward has a heart attack. He attends his funeral with the rest of the Quartermaines. Brittany goes to visit Trevor at the Quartermaine mansion. He kisses her, says he missed her, and asks how she's doing. She admits that it's been hard ever since she lost her younger sisters, Jazzie and Bella. He says it'll be okay and then they sit in silence. Trevor says, "Run away with me". Brittany is confused, but Trevor insists, saying that life is too short and things are about to get worse. He says they need to leave before it's too late. Brittany says she can't do it. Trevor says, "I just wanted you to be safe. I wanted us to be safe. We need to go. We need to be together". Brittany asks about his mom and sisters, and Trevor says they've never cared about him, and he's all alone in this. Brittany says, "Don't talk like that. You've always got me", and Trevor replies that he doesn't because she won't leave with him. He begs her, but Brittany says she can't and she'll see him at school tomorrow. She knows things will never be the same with them again. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/48/That-s-Life Brittany meets up with Trevor at the docks for the first time since he asked her to run away with him. She apologizes again and he says it's okay. Brittany says he seems distant, but Trevor says he's the same as he's always been. He says he has to go because his mom doesn't know he left, but he thanks her for taking a chance on being with him since she said he would "ruin her popular image". Brittany says she's glad she took the chance to date him. Trevor says, "I love you, Brittany Corinthos. Always". Brittany feels like he's saying goodbye, and she wonders if he's going to run away on his own. She says she'll see him tomorrow. Trevor walks away and as Brittany is leaving, she notices Trevor is limping. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life Spinelli is working on finding out who the TMK is since that is what got his son, Corey Spinelli, killed. He is able to find it and shows the computer to Jason. Jason immediately realizes that his nephew, Trevor, is leaving the scene of Stella's attack in a black mask with a cellphone. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life Trevor stays after school with Katie Morgan, Taylor Corinthos, Lola Zacchara, Ben Lovett, Bailey Spencer, and Liam Drake to make up some work for geometry to help them pass the class. As the teacher goes out to get her phone charger, Trevor talks the teens into taking a bathroom break. He checks to be sure that the doors are locked, then all of the others receive a text message- "Time 2 crash and burn". It is finally revealed that Trevor is the TMK. He had already set the school on fire and locked all the doors, trapping everyone inside of PCH as it burns to the ground. Bailey is killed first when part of the ceiling falls on her. Ben and Liam lock the girls into a supply closet and Trevor is able to get past them. Katie escapes from the window and just as Lola gets over the edge, he pulls her back in. Katie is the only one to survive. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life Jason and Sam arrive just as Katie runs out. Trevor comes out of the school, covered in soot with a gun in his hand. Trevor says he should have killed Spinelli when he killed Corey since he knows that's how they figured things out. He talks about his reasoning behind all of the murders, and how he always wanted to be just like Lorenzo and Diego. Before the police are able to get him, he says, "Hey Uncle Jason, tell all those people I attacked that they're lucky. After the fire, I was gonna come back and kill them, all in the order they were attacked. They got off easy". He shoots himself in the head. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/52/That-s-Life Grace is upset to find out Trevor is the TMK. Brittany can't believe it, saying, "He was never mean, or violent, or anything. Why would he attack people?". She blames herself for not running away with him, thinking that it could have saved some lives. Skye, Lila Rae, and Grace talk and they all admit they had no clue anything was going on with Trevor. They talk about Grace possibly getting bullied at her new school because Trevor was her brother. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/53/That-s-Life Julian sends out a message that the Quartermaines are having a memorial for Trevor. Brittany is upset by the message and tells her brother that she isn't going because Trevor doesn't deserve to have anyone remember him. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/54/That-s-Life Emma talks to Zack about Trevor. She tells him how Lorenzo tried to kill Skye, so she got a restraining order and Trevor wasn't allowed around his father. She says that Lorenzo died, then Diego, and Trevor had always been close to them, so she guesses he wanted to be like them. https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8965359/55/That-s-Life Mentions Throughout the Series When it Isn't Like it Should Be Grace and Britt are bullied One Shots Trivia